Lost Hope
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: CAN TONY AND GIBBS BRING THEIR FAMILY BACK FROM THE BRINK?
1. Chapter 1

Cassie, Gibbs sat on the back of the ambulance. She was in shock and scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Her ex-boyfriend had held her at gunpoint in her apartment. It took nearly two hours to talk him down. They eventually had to use force to end it. He'd been wounded but they thought he would need minor surgery to extract the bullet.

"Cass," said Tony running over to where she was. Tony was like a big brother to Cassie. He'd gotten the call from Gibbs and he'd been on his way home from the office.

"Tony!" she said crying as he hugged her.

"Oh baby girl, Oh god I love you," he said hugging her.

"I was so scared Tony," she sobbed

"I know," he said hugging her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the paramedic

"I'm her brother Special Agent DiNozzo,"

"We would like to take her to the hospital and get her looked at,"

"No, I want to go home T, please just take me home,"

"Hang on, let me go find Dad,"

Jethro came over and told the paramedic he would take care of things. They released her to him and left. Jethro finished talking to metro about what the next step would be and they said if Cassie was able to come in and give a statement it would help. They all agreed it could wait until the next day. All Jethro wanted was to get her home.

"Hey, you ready to go?" asked Jethro

"Yeah," said Cassie. Tony gave her a piggy back ride to the car.

"Tony would you come home please?"

"Cass, I…"

"Please," she said trying not to cry

"Yeah I'll be right behind you," he said kissing her on the cheek and leaving

They got home and Jethro helped Cassie up to her room. He joined Tony in the kitchen for a drink. Neither one wanted to say what they were thinking. They were too shocked.

"This is so wrong," said Tony after a moment

"Yeah, I know," said Jethro walking into the living room.

They were waiting for Cassie to come downstairs, but she didn't. Jethro went up to check on her and found her the floor of the hallway crying.

"Cassie, hey, baby, what?" he said scooping her up in his arms

"I love you," she sobbed in his arms. The reality of what happened was starting to sink in.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too," he said as Tony joined them.

"Let's watch a movie," said Tony hugging her too.

"K, comedy?"

"Whatever you want," he said kissing her.

The trio sat and watched a movie. Cassie sat between them both on the couch. Her head in her Dad's lap and her feet on Tony. Eventually she fell asleep. Gibbs covered her up with the blanket and closed his eyes as he looked over to Tony who had his hand wrapped around Cassie's. He loved his kids and would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Around 2 am Jethro woke up with a kink in his back. He gently removed Cassie from Tony and carried her up to bed. He watched her sleep for awhile.

By 4 though Tony had come running after hearing her screaming.

"Cassie, it's Ok, you're safe," said Jethro when she opened her eyes.

"Daddy," she said crying as he rocked her in his arms. Gibbs told Tony to go back to sleep. They knew it was going to be along time before they felt safe enough to let her be alone again.

By 8 the next morning Jethro had been talking to Ducky and seeing what he suggested. He wanted to get her help but didn't want to force her into it. Ducky said that he would stop by and see what he could do. Jethro had sent Tony over to the apartment to see what he could grab for Cassie. Cassie had half her stuff already at the house since she was there on the weekends.

"Dad?" called Cassie from the stairs.

"Downstairs baby girl," said Jethro waiting for her.

"Would you come here?" she said from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he said at the bottom of the stairs.

"I had an accident," she said embarrassed.

"Alright we'll get it cleaned up," he said going up the stairs. Cassie had thrown up on the bed and wet it.

When Tony came back he had coffee and breakfast in hand with Cassie's bag. Jethro was putting the laundry in the dryer.

"Dad, everything OK?"

"Yeah just an accident," he said washing his hands.

"Where's Cass?"

"I think she's in the basement,"

Sure enough Cassie was in the basement working on the boat. She looked so small to Tony. He wished that he could make it all go away.

"Hey punk," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Hi," she said sadly.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Sure," she said not stopping what she was doing.

"Cassie what happened?"

"I got held at gunpoint in my own home by my own boyfriend!" she screamed at him.

"Hey," said Gibbs rushing down the stairs.

"It's not your fault Cassie!" said Tony

"Cassie," said Jethro getting between them. He knew Cassie was able to hit Tony if she wanted.

"Cassie, talk to me please," said Tony

"Why the hell do you care? You haven't been around lately to care! You should have been there! You're supposed to protect me! You said you'd never leave me!" she screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there and I wasn't. I'm so sorry Cass," he said kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"No, don't," she said pushing him away.

"Cassie," he said crying

"Go away," she sobbed.

Tony got up off the floor and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was torn to protect his daughter and console his son. He gave Tony a reassuring look as he knelt by Cass. Tony treaded upstairs and walked out the front door. Gibbs carried Cassie up the stairs to his bed. He picked up the phone and called Tony. He got no answer and called Ziva, McGee and Abby. Ducky was on his way to check on Cass. He felt torn in two for the people he loved. He knew that Cassie was angry and needed someone to take it out on, but would Tony understand what she meant wasn't directed at him?


	2. Revelations

Tony left the house and drove for awhile. He understood that Cassie was hurting but what she said was really hurtful. Part of him knew she was also right. He was supposed to protect her and he wasn't able to. He'd always been there when her father wasn't able to be. She needed him and he had failed. He'd been so preoccupied with his own life and work that he missed the signs of help. She didn't deserve him in her life. It would be best if he stayed away.

After Gibbs had calmed down Cassie he tried to talk to her.

"I know your upset about what happened, but taking it out on Tony is not going to help. He's hurting because you got hurt. You think he isn't beating himself up about this? He would do anything to keep you safe Cassie,"

"Oh Dad, I really messed this up. I love T so much. I didn't mean it. Where's my phone I have to call him,"

"I've got the team with him. Right now I need you to talk to me. What's going on inside that head of yours?" he said brushing away a tear.

"I feel so helpless. I'm scared of everything. I wanted to tell you about him I did,"

"Whoa slow down. This happened more than once? He's threatened you?'

"Well, he'd be mad about something and take it out on me. He blamed me so I would feel awful. I guess I felt responsible."

"You know that you can talk to me about anything right? We've always been able to tell each other whatever we felt."

"I guess I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to try and work this out with Kyle. I never through he'd be violent,"

"How serious was this relationship?"

"We weren't living together Dad. He would stop by after work and see me. A few months at most,"

"Promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever think I'm too busy for you? I would do whatever it took to keep you safe."

"Does this mean I don't have to go talk to the shrink tomorrow?"

"Sorry kiddo not happening. Trust me it will help. Might give you insight on things you're not even aware of,"

"Oh no Tony! I have to call him. He must hate me!" she said grabbing her phone. She dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail.

"I'll call the team and see who's with him. You should get some sleep,"

"Please find him Dad. I love him. I didn't mean it,"

"Go upstairs I'll handle it," he said kissing her on the forehead. He grabbed his phone and called everyone. Nobody was able to get hold of Tony. Ziva was on her way to his apartment. Gibbs said he would check Tony's local hanging out spots. He finally found him at one of the bars. He wasn't really drinking which was good. Gibbs didn't want another hysterical child at this point in the night.

"Come to tell me how horrible I am?"

"Anthony you know she didn't mean it. In fact she sent me to come and find you."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she was upset at what happened and you just happened to be an easy target. She's going to need you to get her through this."

"I should have been there. I mean I've been so preoccupied with other stuff…"

"Tony you are allowed to have your own life. If you feel horrible about this how do you think I feel right now?"

"Oh yeah you must feel like…"

"Uh huh. She needs both of us. Past is past we are here now and I don't plan on letting her go for awhile yet."

"Yeah, what about the guy?"

"Charges will be pressed, but considering the evidence metro has I don't think court will be necessary."

"I love her so much."

"Come on, she's at home waiting for you,"

They arrive home and found Cassie asleep on the couch. Tony carried her up to her bedroom and watched her sleep. Jethro stood in the door watching his kids and saying a silent prayer for all the guardian angels watching over his family.

The next morning Jethro was first up and made breakfast. He went to wake Tony for work. While Tony was showering he woke up Cassie. He noticed that she was curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Cassie," said Jethro touching her gently. She was shaking like she was cold and whimpering.

"Dad…" said Tony in the doorway with a towel on his head.

"Cassie, honey," said Jethro peeling away the covers. What he saw was absolutely shocking. There was blood on the sheets.

"Cassie!" yelled Tony rushing to assist.

"Tony, go call 911! Cassie, baby hi, it's going to be all right," said Jethro trying to check for where the blood was coming from.


	3. Revelations part 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I've been slow on updates life got in the way. I heart reviews and suggestions! Peace!

Tony called 911 and Gibbs grabbed a blanket and wrapped Cassie in it. Gibbs tried to get Cassie to talk to him, but there wasn't anything that he could make out other than whimpers. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took over. Tony and Gibbs stood and watched them start hooking her to an IV and checking her over.

"Did she take anything?"

"No, not that we know of. Where is the blood coming from?"

"We aren't sure, but we need to get her to the hospital. We're losing her. She needs a transfusion. Did you know if she was pregnant?" asked one of the paramedics.

"No," said Tony outraged at the accusations they were using toward Cassie.

"We need to get her to the hospital and see what is really going on," said the paramedic taking Cassie on the gurney out the door.

"Call the team tell them to meet at the hospital," said Gibbs grabbing his coat and heading out the door with Cassie.

The ambulance raced through the streets and got the hospital. Ducky was there already. Cassie had coded in the ambulance and they were doing compressions on her as they wheeled her through ER. They weren't allowed to follow and Jethro leaned his head against the door.

"Jethro, my God, what happened?" asked Ducky

"I don't know. I went to wake her up and there was blood everywhere. Ducky, I can't lose her," said Gibbs falling down into one of the chairs. Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby followed minutes after all of them in pure panic over what was happening with Cassie.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! What's happening? What's wrong?" said Abby

"I don't know yet," said Gibbs hugging her. He knew that if he fell apart the others would not be able to handle things as well.

"The paramedic said something about her being pregnant. Are they saying she miscarried?" asked Tony.

"She wasn't pregnant that we knew of. I don't know until they tell us,"

Hours passed and they all continued to wait. Abby was sitting with Gibbs and Ducky, while Ziva sat with Tony and McGee. The doors opened and doctors and nurses came and went with families. They were the only people waiting to hear anything.

"I can't take this," said Tony standing up.

"Tony, let's go get some coffee," said Ziva taking his hand

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs?" said the doctor walking out into the room. They all stood up as he approached. He was in scrubs and they had blood on them.

"How's my daughter?"

"Right now she's stable. We have her in ICU. She suffered a hemorrhage. It could be to trauma to her abdomen. We've controlled the bleeding for now, but it's going to be critical to watch her the next few days. If I can ask you something personal, was she seeing someone?"

"No, but she was recently kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend and held hostage."

"The nurses that examined her said that she was also pregnant which could have been what cause the hemorrhage. She miscarried which the pregnancy may have been from being raped, but there was already damage which could have complicated things. There maybe additional surgery depending on how things go, but for right now she's stable."

"Can I see her?" said Jethro wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, only two at a time for right now. I'll have a nurse show you back," said the doctor.

Abby was crying in Tony's arms. Tim and Ziva stood in complete shock. Ducky helped Jethro to stand.

"Boss," said Tony looking at him.

"Tony, come on," said Jethro leading the way.

"We'll wait here Jethro," said Ducky as the rest watched them disappear behind the doors.


	4. Comfort

Jethro Gibbs walked into his daughter's hospital room. The only sounds he could hear were the machines that read her body measurements. The girl in the bed hardly looked like the girl he was used to. He had to swallow a few times before he could see straight.

"God, look at her Tony. That S.O.B. put my baby here!"

"Boss, just sit please," said Tony placing a hand on his shoulder as he sat in the chair.

"I can't believe all this is happening," said Tony taking Cassie's hand in his.

"Hey, sweetie, it's Dad. I love you. I need you to come back to me. I need you to tell me how to fix this. Please Cassie," said Gibbs kissing her hand

"Why didn't you come to me about all of this Cass? I should have been able to see it right? I know that I haven't always been there for you but I promise I will be. I cannot lose you Cassie. You're my girl Cass. I love you."

They sat like that for a few minutes. Tony eventually got up and left to let someone else come in to see her. When he walked out to the rest of the group Ziva grabbed onto him as he broke down and cried.

"I'll go," said Tim letting go of Abby.

"Tony, how is she?" asked Abby looking at him. Tony had always been such a rock. He was a lot like Gibbs. He was hardcore goofball but on the inside he was soft warm and fuzzy. Abby had rarely seen Tony or Gibbs cry.

"She's resting. She doesn't look any different. Did she ever talk to you Abs about the guys she dated?"

"We talked, but usually it was about how amazing they were. I swear Tony I would never have let her date a guy who would do this. If I knew I would have told you," said Abby sensing he was partly blaming her.

"Abby, it's OK," said Ziva

"It's not OK Ziva. She is lying in a hospital bed! She lost a child and doesn't even know she had it to start with. What the hell am I supposed to say to her when she wakes up? Sorry Cassie you were pregnant but the beating your ex-boyfriend did to you made you bleed out? I was supposed to protect her! It was my job! I failed her!"

"Tony, stop it," said Abby now crying herself.

"It's not fair," said Tony breaking down into Ziva's arms.

"I know it's not fair, but we'll get her through it," said Ziva hugging him too.

Ducky was the last one to go in. He knew that Jethro was hurting and he knew hardly anyone in his life had seen him fall apart. He didn't have to say anything to Jethro. He knew he could have thought of a story, but now was not the time or the place.

"I can't lose her to that bastard Ducky," said Jethro after almost fifteen minutes

"Revenge isn't what she needs from you Jethro. She needs her father right here. She needs to see you when she wakes up. Let the police take care of everything else,"

"How could this happen? What did I do wrong?"

"Jethro, this is not your fault. Tony is already blaming himself. You can't blame yourself too. You have to stay strong for the others. They need you Jethro,"

"Tell them to go home and get some sleep Duck,"

"You need anything?"

"No, I just need her," said Jethro not taking his eyes off of Cassie

"Try and get some sleep," said Ducky leaving the room.

The team reluctantly left the hospital. They all knew that sleeping tonight was going to be a hard thing to do. Ziva took Tony back to her place. Leaving him alone wasn't going to happen. Tim and Abby went back to Tim's place for the night since it was closest to the hospital.

"What a day," said Tim as he walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, Tim?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"She's going to be OK right?"

"Yeah, she's a Gibbs. She's going to fight her way back to us," he said holding her.

"Tony…" she said softly

"He's going to be OK too. We'll keep him together. Come on let's try and get some sleep,"

"I want to be their first thing Tim. Gibbs is going to need a break,"

"We'll be there first thing I promise," said Tim kissing her

Meanwhile Ziva had gone to bed, but sensed Tony was still up. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He had a glass of something in front of him.

"Tony, come to bed," said Ziva rubbing his shoulders

"I can't Ziva. I close my eyes and all I can see is her tied to that chair. She called me earlier in the week and said she wanted to talk. I blew her off. I should have just gone to her,"

"Tony, this is not your fault. What happened was horrible, but you didn't do this to her. Drinking isn't going to make it go away," said Ziva taking the glass from him.

"I love her Ziva and I love you. I don't know what I'd do if it was you,"

"It isn't and Cassie's going to wake up and as her family we will all help her get through this. You need to get some sleep. You aren't going to be much good to her half awake," said Ziva now sitting in his lap.

"Sometimes you make a hell of a lot of sense," he said holding her like his life depended on it.


End file.
